Further data have been collected on the usefulness of lithium carbonate as an adjuvant in 131I therapy of thyroid cancer. Although it is effective in some patients in slowing iodine release from the tumor, and thereby increasing its therapeutic effect, its potential role in therapy requires further documentation.